Tales of Corruption
by CiaraFael
Summary: The times in which Ichigo decides to take matters into his own hands. Mature content.
1. Spring Cleaning

**A huge thanks to Child of the Ashes who Beta Read this for me. You are amazing. :)**

**Warning: Pure Smut.**

Spring Cleaning

Orihime's hips swung back and forth as Ichigo watched her clean the kitchen.

Damn. It was a nice view.

Those long, lean legs had been over his shoulders—around his hips— more times than he could count. A low groan almost slipped from his throat as he thought of what happened the last time she cleaned.

Ichigo's tongue slid over his lips just remembering the taste of her on his tongue, sweet yet tangy.

Shifting quietly and trying to ignore the ache that was gathering in his groin, he let his eyes travel the curve of her breast, visible through his white, button-up shirt she wore. He really needed tell her not to wear that shirt while she cleaned… It only distracted him. He was supposed to be helping.

A small smile crept onto his lips.

His overactive, little wife began the morning by scolding him, saying that because the weather was nice, they should air out the house and clean. He narrowed his eyes. Now, if only she wasn't wearing that damn shirt.

Ichigo crept up from behind and pulled her body tight into his. Her head bumped back against his shoulder, his arm snaking under her breasts, pushing them up and almost out of the shirt, letting him see the top of that milky skin.

A groan slipped from Ichigo's lips as her rear ground back into his erection.

_Fuck… _"Hime. Drop the broom."

He nipped at her ear, smiling at the tremble that coursed through her body.

Slowly, Ichigo covered one of her breasts with a hand and grazed teeth across her shoulder, causing her small nipple to bead under his palm. His lips again formed into a smile.

Soft hair flicked against his neck as she shook her head.

"Ichigo… I told you, we're cleaning. Stop distracting me."

Orihime looked up over her shoulder. That slight furrow in her brow made her look almost serious. _Tch_. He'd just have to kiss it out of her system.

He spun her, and she gasped, letting go of the broom handle in shock. It clattered to the floor. Wide brown eyes stared up into his.

Orihime's lips parted slightly as a startled squeak slipped out. Then she was tossed over his shoulder and his hand tightened on her struggling thighs as he carried her to the bed, before she was placed on their bed.

Ichigo felt the strain in his jeans becoming more apparent as Orihime's shirt slid up, letting him see the flash of cotton underneath. Damn, she even made plain white panties a turn on.

A small grin appeared on his face again as he crawled onto the bed to lean over her. His nose brushed hers before he took her mouth like a starved man. And those soft noises of encouragement only made him desperate for more.

Drawing back, he took a moment to savor the sight in front of him again.

Her eyes were dark and hooded, and her chest rose and fell, almost frantic.

His hands began unbuttoning her shirt, letting it fall before he tugged it away and threw it onto the floor. Her nipples were hard under the thin fabric of her bra, matching the white panties that covered her most intimate place.

Orihime panted and trembled as Ichigo's hands slid over her body.

His kiss was intoxicating. It created a fire that burned through her being. She ached, her body craving his, but she knew he wouldn't let her have it until she begged, and she didn't want to beg. _Not yet. _

Lips drew down her neck before settling at the crook of her shoulder, gently biting, causing a little moan to slip from her lips.

Ichigo shuddered at the sound of her moan. The taste of her on his tongue only made the sound more of an aphrodisiac. He continued his trail downward before taking a cloth clad nipple into his mouth, gently sucking before pulling back to blow cool air over the cloth, and repeating the ministration for her other breast.

His hands slipped up her stomach to unclasp the clip that held the bra together, and soon that article of clothing was also on the ground.

Her lips parted as Ichigo finally suckled her nipple, his other hand plucking at the twin, causing Orihime to gasp and squirm under his tongue. Her body seemed to be winding tighter and tighter. She wasn't sure how much longer she could handle it.

Ichigo let her nipple slide from his mouth as he kissed his way down her body. His tongue laved over a small bite he took from her hipbone before continuing to settle in between her thighs. Kisses fell down the inside of her thighs before his knuckle pressed against her sex through the cloth. A small cry caused Ichigo to shudder and gently bite the inside of her leg. Her scent was driving him crazy.

Hands gripped his shoulders and he looked up to lock eyes with Orihime, drawing down her panties so he could lean in to take the first taste.

Orihime's back arched off of the bed, and all other thought fled.

Pleasure flooded through her. Noises slipped through from her mouth, and she meant to tell him… What did she want to tell him?

His tongue slid across her clit and her body blazed. One of her hands tangled in his hair, but whether she was trying to pull him off because of sensory overload, or never let him stop was indistinguishable anymore. Her brain had ceased to work properly. Waves and waves of pleasure was all she knew.

With one last taste, Ichigo sat up and began to undress, fingers working quickly, tugging his shirt over his head and pushing off his jeans.

His cock hurt, and the taste of her on his tongue was only making the need that much sharper. Carefully, he crawled over her and pulled her leg over his hip, opening her body to his. His eyes met her hooded ones, and he positioned himself, and pushed forward.

Her warm muscles clenched around him, and a low growl erupted from his throat.

Orihime's hand tightened around his bicep as he took her, the growl making her shiver and she stretched to capture his lips in a kiss.

He moved languidly against her, making her whine and rock up against him in a silent request for more. A light sheen of sweat began on both of their bodies. Ichigo's hand stroked her side lightly, his head settling against the crook of her neck as he continued to rock against her. He had to hold back, she had to reach it first, but her tight core's rhythmic clenching wasn't helping. His hand slipped in between their bodies and against the tiny nub close to where they were joined, and he shuddered as he heard her sharp cry, and the feeling of her body tightening around his.

With a harsh growl, he came, filling her, white lights flashing behind his eyelids.

.

.

.

"I didn't get any cleaning done." Orihime huffed as she settled against Ichigo in their bed, pouting. "Again."

**Um…this is actually my first attempt at a Ichihime Lemon…..Crazy right? So tell me if it was horrible. V_V I wasn't sure how to make them act….So this will be the practice….Please give me prompts…single words, or a phrase, and I will try to make a lemon off of it for Ichihime…or if you want it for a different couple, that is okay as well. Anyway, I am blushing over this still…..I had to read a lot of smut in order to be able to know how in general…since I have no experience in that department. I have only written a couple of lemons….ever. O_o But Asher wanted me to write this…and get it out of my head….*sigh* xP Thank you for reading!**


	2. Hunger

Thank you to Countess Millarca who looked over this for me. :)

* * *

Warnings: Mature Content! No YIMs/underage readers

Prompt: Appetite/Hunger by Nypsy

This is for you hun~

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters.

* * *

A young woman giggled lightly as her husband wrapped an arm around her hips, and pulled her close to his chest. The sound of the rhythmic taps of a whisk against the bowl blended with the small laugh.

"Ichigo, I thought you said you were hungry." A sweet and innocent voice said as he kissed her throat.

"I am, Hime." Ichigo nuzzled against her, gently nipping at the sensitive point of her shoulder. "You always make an excellent meal for me."

His voice turned husky at the double entendre, causing a shiver to ripple down Orihime's spine.

"Ichigo…." Her voice was soft, and breathy. The thoughts of food far from her mind now.

His teeth grazed over her ear, gently tugging, before he let go to continue his way down to the pulse at the base of her throat once again. Lips encircled the throbbing beat of her pulse and he gently sucked, smirking at the breathy moan that left her lips.

_'Kami, she is sexy.'_

Ichigo's hands slipped over her curves, and pulled her tight against his chest before sliding a hand slowly down to the front of her jeans. Fingers unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans, allowing his hand to push aside the fabric of her panties, and slide a finger against her. Teasing. Tantalizing.

"Ichigo…please." Licking her lips she twisted in his grip, before tangling her hands in his hair and pressing her lips to his jaw, nibbling and kissing her way down his throat. Her hands pushed at the shirt, drawing it up his body and over his head.

Tossing the material away, Ichigo slipped an arm under Orihime and set her butt on the counter.

Hungry amber eyes met brown, and Ichigo grinned lazily as he took in the sight of his woman. Her eyes were darkened with lust, and her chest strained against the material of her shirt.

Slowly, he slid his hands up her legs catching her behind the knee and pulling her against his crotch. Her hips automatically pressed tighter, and a low growl erupted from his lips, as a mewl slipped from hers.

Dipping down, he caught the sound with his mouth, and used the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Tasting the sweet woman pressed against him.

Orihime's breathing increased, and her hands gripped onto the edge of the counter, using the leverage to grind herself against Ichigo. Her tongue slowly wrapped around his, and soon she drew away, trying to catch her breath.

Masculine hands tugged at the top of her jeans. "Lift your hips, baby." Ichigo's voice was velvet over her senses. Deep. Husky. Tempting. Like dark chocolate for the ears.

Jeans slipped from her body and were tossed to the other end of the kitchen before her shirt was tugged from her body. Lips pressed against the naked skin of her stomach. Then tongue and teeth lightly scraped over her hip before traveling up to the underside of her bra.

"Take it off for me, Hime." Another slight nip of teeth.

Orihime slipped her hands behind her back to allow the bra to fall to the ground, discarded, and forgotten.

"Good girl." Calloused hands cupped her breasts, and his thumb lightly rubbed over the small nipples. "So pretty." Leaning down, Ichigo lightly sucked a nipple into his mouth, lapping at it. His hand teasing the other nipple into a tight peak.

Orihime's hands shifted to Ichigo's shoulders, her nails lightly pricking the strong muscle, before sliding to the bulge of his bicep. She panted, and moaned as he switched nipples, drawing the second one into his hot mouth, suckling and lightly nipping.

Ichigo slowly let the second nipple fall from his mouth, and drew back. The sight of her was enough to be his undoing, and he growled as her hips rocked against his jeans.

Pulling Orihime's legs until she was resting at the very end of the counter, he slipped her panties off and dropped them to the floor.

Orihime watched as Ichigo dropped to his knees, and pressed a languid kiss to her inner thigh. Her tongue slipped over her lips before her teeth sunk into her lower lip. When Ichigo had first gone down on her, she had protested. But now, the sight of him between her thighs only made her wetter.

A long finger slipped into her tight, wet core; curling against the spot before his tongue flicked over the small bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs.

The soft scream slipped from Orihime's lips before she could stop it; and a second finger was added. Slowly slipping in and out of her tight core, her back arched, and her body trembled. Pleasure coursing through her body like a fire.

Ichigo groaned as her liquid honey settled on his tongue. Spreading the two fingers he had in her, he suckled her clit, growling in satisfaction at the cries and moans that were music to his ears. Her body tensed, and bucked lightly, nearing the edge of the cliff that was about to let her soar.

Thrusting his fingers in one more time, he stroked his teeth over the tip of her clit before leaning back and licking her juices from his fingers. His other hand slowly unbuttoning his jeans, and exposing the flesh that ached.

Orihime's mouth went dry. Ichigo was commando.

"Get down, Hime, brace your hands on the counter and press your face to the top." There was no room to argue. The hunger had taken over his mind. She only created an appetite that would never be fully sated.

Doing as her husband ordered, she offered herself to him, and was rewarded by a low, satisfied growl. "Spread your legs, Hime. Let me see that pretty pussy."

A slow blush spread over her cheeks as she obeyed. Hands grabbed her hips, and she moaned loudly, as his cock slipped against her opening. "Ichigo…oh Kami, please. Please. Please." She rocked her hips back, no longer embarrassed.

"What do you want, Hime?" Ichigo managed to growl, as he reached down to grasp himself and slide the head against her slit.

A moan was her response, and he slowly repeated the question. "What do you want, Hime?"

"Take me." A breathy response. "I want you to….fuck…me"

Ichigo eyes went momentarily gold before he surged deep inside of the woman's core. Her inner muscles clenched, and tightened, and Ichigo watched as her body orgasmed around his.

His hips surged, and a sweat broke out over his back, his palms forcing her body back to slap against his. The small mewls, and rhythmic tightening of her core driving him to the brink.

Orihime gasped as a finger slipped over her clit once more, and his hips pounded into her body, managing to rub her g-spot, and fill her completely. Her legs weakened as the pleasure once more began to build. The slow burning became a bonfire, and her body tensed once more before throwing her headfirst into another orgasm.

Ichigo cursed as he heard her moan his name, and cum around him. His body surged one last time before his seed spilled into her core.

.

.

.

Hands gently pulled her up and against a chest. Her lips settled against his shoulder, and she smiled up at Ichigo, with hooded eyes. "I thought you were hungry."

"I think I should clean the kitchen before we eat, and I have not had my fill of you yet." Golden brown eyes met hers. Smoldering with heat.

"Ichigo already ate me." She said with a small smile. "But I have not gotten to eat yet."

"Fuck."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Success?! I finished the second installment of "Tales of Corruption". I like thinking Orihime is an innocent that knows how to be seductive…and slightly naughty. Because, well, it is so much fun to give her that advantage. I hope that everyone liked this chapter. It took some research. xP The one question I have for Hime is: Did you plan that Hime? O.o I think we need to give her more credit. Hehe. Anyway, let me know what you think?**

**Nyspy: Thanks once again for the review! I hope this fit the prompt. :) Again thanks for the prompts.**

**Shocker(Guest): Thanks! I am glad you liked it. I tried to follow your request...xD**

**RangikuRocks(Guest): Thanks for the compliment. I am sorry they are short, I do not have too much free time. :) As for the lack of Rangiku pairings on the poll, it is because I only put the pairings that I thought I might be able to write...and the ones I could really get into. The Ichiruki is even a stretch for me...**

**digitalxRENEGADE: Thanks!I am glad you liked it. :) Yea, it was a little short, but I am trying to make them longer, hope you like this one.**


	3. A Man Wakes With the Sun

**Hello everyone...it has been a long while. For those of you reading The Painful Truth, I am still working on it, and it has not been abandoned. A lot has happened in the last few months and I was extremely stressed, which is why there was a lack of real submissions. Anyway, thank you to all have stuck with me. :) And thank you to Stella who Beta'd this for me.**

* * *

**Warnings: Smut, pure smut.**

**Rated: M**

**Prompt: Sunrise by Nypsy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, if I did, Ichihime would be cannon. **

* * *

Orihime slowly sat up and brushed back her red hair which was strewn all over her face. Glancing over at Ichigo, she smiled and pushed his hair back off of his brow. The sunrise left a soft hue of gold settle over his features and complimented his golden skin.

He shifted in his sleep, his muscles sliding smoothly in a way that had flashes of intimate scenes running through Orihime's mind.

_Rough palms smoothing over the insides of her thighs as lips settled over her core. His hot breath scalding her skin and pleasure coursing through her; soft satin against her wrists as she tugged her arms, a reminder of her agreement to try something new._

Orihime blushed and looked down at her wrists; no mark was apparent, yet she felt as if a brand had been left. Her honey eyes drifted back over the naked form next to her. His scent was wrapped around her and she licked her lips before leaning over and kissing his neck, the taste of his skin lingering on her lips.

Salt and spice.

It was all his fault she was like this. If he was not so damn sexy, she wouldn't be coming onto him in his sleep.

Sheets slid down her form with a soft 'woosh' and she leaned over to pull back the covers from his sleeping form. Her fingers trailed over his muscled chest and Orihime held back a groan at the sight and feel. So smooth yet hard, just like the piece of anatomy that she loved.

A low moan made her eyes flick to his face; her husband's eyes were still closed, but his lips had parted. "Hime…" His sleepy voice made a small tremor course through her body.

Her fingers continued down to his groin and slowly wrapped themselves around the semi-hard flesh. Her lips brushed over his collar bone before nibbling lightly. It was odd being able to be in control. Usually Ichigo made sure she was pleased, and rarely let her take the reins; this time she was in control.

A blush soon began to form on her cheeks and her lips travelled down his skin, her tongue sneaking out to lave over small nips she made on his hips. A soft gasp from Ichigo made her smile against his hip as she lightly bit the muscle there. Her fingers kept their steady rhythm and soon the flesh was firm and hot against her palm.

"Hime." He rasped again, his hips surged against her, and she finally pulled back enough to watch as she slid her tongue against the head of his cock. Her eyes went wide as she felt her core clench at the taste, and Ichigo's muscles bunch under her hand which was still on his stomach.

A small groan slipped from her lips as she slowly sucked him into her mouth. His taste flooded her senses; she had always heard that the taste of a man was unpleasant, yet the taste only made her want more.

"Oh Kami." Ichigo groaned and bucked slightly under her torment. Honey eyes met gold, and his back arched as her mouth slipped slightly lower; her tongue flicked at him as she drew back, and licked the pre-cum from the tip. "Hime, you …" The gruff sound of his voice caused another flood of warmth to gather in her core. "Babe…oh Kami."

Slowly, she sank him deeper into her mouth, swallowing as she suspected she should do, and letting him deeper into her mouth and throat. His neck was stretched back and his jaw clenched, as his hand slid into her hair, a low growl erupting from his throat as his muscles clenched and unclenched.

Slowly, his lips parted and he managed to sit up in an attempt to pull her away from his cock. "Hime, you have…to stop."

She swallowed around him once more and smirked as much as she could with a full mouth; causing him to fall back against the sheets. A small sheen of sweat adorned his body, and with the light shining on his skin, she was reminded of a Greek statue. Slowly, Orihime let him slip from her lips, and allowed herself one last flick of the tongue.

With a confidence she never knew she had, she slowly crawled up his body and sat on his stomach, his muscled body pressing against her hot, wet entrance. Hands gripped her hips, lifting her up and back, his cock brushing over her. Tempting, teasing.

Placing one hand on his stomach, and another around the heated flesh of his cock, she guided him into her, impaling herself on his flesh. "Ichigo…" Her cry slipped from her lips at the feeling of him finally filling her. She could feel his pulse beating, as her core stretched to allow him entrance.

Her breathing increased, and her back arched above him, allowing him to view every inch of her body as she whimpered. Her honey eyes had darkened, and her skin flushed. With a thrust of his hips, he watched as her nipples tightened even more, and her fingers clenched against his abdomen. The rhythmic clenching of her core around his cock, forced a low growl from his throat, and he smirked, as she shivered above him in response.

Her hips rocked above his, and he slowly leaned up to catch a hard nipple between his lips, her cry and the clenching of muscles, around him, becoming a telltale sign that she was close. He let the nipple slide from his mouth, as he kissed and licked his way up, only to capture her lips and swallow the moans that escaped. Leaning towards her once more, he pulled her chest flush to his, and rocked his hips up, while plunging his tongue into her mouth.

Her soft cries echoed through his body as he slid his tongue against hers; reveling in the taste. He explored leisurely, the opposite of pace of his hips as he took her. Each soft mewl urging him on, and begging him to take her higher. Panting, Ichigo pulled back to press kisses along her jaw, stopping against her ear to take the lobe lightly between his teeth and tug. Muscles clamped down on him in response, and a low growl managed to slip form his chest as he continued his way down her neck. Tongue and teeth played with the flesh exposed to him, before his lips sealed over the sensitized spot, sucking, and creating a mark. His golden brown eyes darted over the mark before he pressed a kiss to the skin, sliding his lips lower, he bit softly down, reveling in the soft scream she omitted.

Teeth against her neck, and the hard flesh pounding inside her made Orihime moan, her nipples grazed against his chest. "Ichi…go." She moaned against his ear as he once again thrust perfectly against her, and her clit. Her lips pressed against his neck as she ground herself against him. Orihime ground her hips against him, and another groan left Ichigo's mouth as he kissed and nibbled his way to her sensitive chest. Teeth tugged at the pebbled skin, and he reveled in the mewls she made with each tug of his teeth, or suck of his lips. She was so close, the fire that had engulfed her, started to spread, as she felt his lips once again suckle her nipple.

"Lean against…my legs…and use them." Ichigo growled against her breasts before leaning back on an elbow, and thrust his hips up once more. Her fingers tightened around his thighs as she felt his thrust, and her fingers slipped towards her clit, slowly flicking, and plucking the nub in time to the thrusts beneath her.

"Ichigo…" Her body arched as a thrust hit her perfectly, and pushed her over into her climax. The fire spread through her, and the slow thrusts only increased the pleasure that coursed through her. A soft scream slipped from her lips, and slowly she sank back into her body. Only to find Ichigo hadn't come.

He pulled her fingers to his lips and sucked at her juices, still keeping his thrusts slow and deep. Her body sank against his and he held the woman still as he rolled her beneath him; the movement grinding his pelvis against her clit once more. The way she had came around him had almost been his undoing, but he was going to make her cum one more time. With a roll of his hips, he thrust deeply into her, and relished in her soft moan.

"Hime, look at me." He rasped, nibbling her bottom lip, before licking the small hurt.

Her eyes remained shut as a small whimper slipped through her lips.

"Open." A thrust. "Your." A small bite against her neck as he ground against her. "Eyes." Another thrust, and grind against her clit.

Her eyes opened, and she moaned at what she saw; gold had taken over brown, making him seem wild and rugged. Her thighs wrapped themselves around his hips and pulled him deeper, while her fingers tangled into his hair, pulling him down for another kiss. She slipped her tongue against his and nibbled at his bottom lip; groaning as a rough hand tugged at her nipple in time to his slow thrusts.

The fire was building once more, engulfing her, and making her pant his name like a mantra.

She was close, he could tell, his cock was about to burst. Sliding his lips against her throat he sucked, and surged against her, feeling her body orgasm around his. Her sharp cry was music to his ears as he came, growling against her throat as he filled her with his seed.

Shuddering beneath him, Orihime panted, the aftershocks of her orgasm still surging through her body; the weight of Ichigo pressed against her, only causing more pleasure.

His hot breath and tongue laved over the mark he had left on her skin, before he pulled back as much as his body would let him to press a sweet kiss against her lips. "Good Morning, Hime."

* * *

**Please let me know what you think; I was rather embarrassed to post this...but oh well. Around 1,600-1,700 words...a long chapter for me xD.**

**MissKatt18 Hahahaha, your review really made me laugh. I didn't realize that I had made him disrupt her chores twice. Pfft. Well, it is true. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)**

**Chuain: Well, what I meant was that she is innocent in her approach, but has a little bit of a seductive nature. Eh, oh well. It made sense in my head. xD Anyway, I am glad you enjoyed it. ^w^**

** Nypsy: Awww, thank you hun! I am trying to slow it down a bit, though it seems my automatic prudish reaction is to avoid details and stuff like that. Stella made me go back and add almost a page in details….I do not know where I would be without her. xD Anyway, thank you again, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

** .Fire: Thank you! I am so happy to hear that you liked it. :) I might take that idea into consideration. Though I do have to get through the prompts Nypsy gave me too...I guess there will be a lot of smutty lemons. xD**

**Til next time,**

**~Ciara**


End file.
